Angel's Costume
by JediPadmeSkywalker
Summary: Technically, this is a Halloween Story, but there's not much Halloween to it, so you can read it anytime. It has a little bit of violence, and looks waaayyy better in color and font. Hope you enjoy! OH! and I'm not George Lucas and don't own Star Wars!


A Skywalker Halloween Story

By: Aimee S.

Angel's Halloween costume

"Mommy, Daddy, get up! We're going shopping today, remember? You promised!

A little girl with clear blue eyes and long blonde hair, done in pigtails, was jumping up and down on her parents' king-sized bed. She was dressed in long, indigo pants and a silky, long-sleeved, snow-white top. Her parents groaned and sat up.

"Ugh. What time is it?," her father asked groggily.

"It's 9 o'clock, Daddy!," the girl replied cheerfully.

"Alright, alright, Angel. We're getting up. Hold your horses," said the girl's mother sleepily.

"Yay! We're going shopping, we're going shopping!," squealed Angel as she ran down the hall to her room. Her parents just shook their heads and slid out of bed.

"She is WAAAYYY too hyper," commented Angel's mother. "I personally think it's your fault, Ani."

"Oh really," replied her husband. "So you were the perfect child then, Padmé?"

"I didn't say that. I just wasn't as hyper, Mr. Skywalker."

"And I was, Mrs. Skywalker?"

"Anakin, do I really need to call Obi-Wan about this?"

"That WON'T be necessary."

"I rest my case," Padmé said with finality.

With that they dressed for the day. First Anakin put on his warmest cotton chestnut pants and a leather, coal-black tunic over his sandy-blonde hair. His eyes, ice blue, glittered under his dark hood. Then he pulled on his tall leather boots. Padmé pulled on her long tights, ocean blue. Then she put on her soft, white, cotton, long-sleeved, glittery top and her tall white canvas boots. She spritzed on her favorite lilac/lavender perfume, leaving her long, curly, mahogany hair down. Her eyes, the same color as her hair, shimmered with happiness and joy. Anakin looked at her and smiled. Padmé smiled back.

"Mommy, Daddy, come ON! Hurry up!"

Anakin and Padmé sighed and said,"We're coming!" They strolled out of the bedroom and into the living room/balcony area. They found Angel, with her slick night-blue coat on, already ready to go next to the family's golden speeder. It glistened in the early-morning sun.

"Come on!," she said. So they grabbed their things and strode over to the speeder. Padmé climbed in while Anakin picked up Angel and sat her down in her seat. He then ran around the speeder and jumped into his seat. He brought the engine roaring to life, and off they flew into the sparkling skyscrapers of upper Coruscant, **unaware of the danger they would soon face.**

Anakin expertly weaved in between the dazzling durasteel buildings, so in no time they arrived at the shopping mall. It seemed to glow in the morning light. Anakin hopped out, lifted Angel out of the vehicle, and set her down on the ground. He then held out his hand chivalrously out to his wife. Padmé took it graciously and climbed out of the speeder. Together, with Angel skipping, they strolled into the mall, **and, unknowingly, into danger.**

Just inside the door, next to the map, they stopped.

"Angel, dear, what kind of costume do you want?," asked her mother.

"I wanna be a Jedi, like Daddy! See, I can even do tricks like him too!" With that she proceeded to lift a piece of trash off of the floor with the Force.

"Excellent, darling! A Jedi costume it is then," said Anakin proudly. They walked off to find the Halloween store. They soon found it and calmly walked in. Angel marveled at the size of the shop. To her left was the check-out counter with a very bored looking Calamarian sitting behind it, reading a Holozine. In front of her were rows and rows of costume racks. The walls were filled to the brink with shelves covered in accessories. They made their way to the little girl's section and started browsing.

They hadn't been browsing for long when suddenly both Anakin and Angel stopped dead in their tracks. Padmé stopped and looked at them.

"Ani, what's wrong?," she asked, concerned.

"Don't you feel that? Something feels… wrong," he replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Padmé said, trying to contain her fear.

"Daddy, I-I'm sc-scared," cried Angel nervously. They looked over at the check-out counter.

**No one was there.**

**Then the lights went out.**

Angel screamed. Padmé barely contained one herself. Anakin quickly brought out his lightsaber and turned it on with a FU-ZROOM. The blade cast an eerie blue glow about the room, with creepy shadows dancing across the walls from the costume racks. Angel clasped her father's leg in terror. Padmé whipped out a concealed blaster.

Suddenly Anakin twisted his upper body around violently and deflected a blaster shot aimed directly at his head. A deep male voice cackled grotesquely in the background.

The lights came on to find a dozen brainwashed men had surrounded the small family. Anakin cursed. Angel screeched. Padmé gasped violently.

What ARE they?," asked Padmé.

"Brainwashed Minions. They may walk around like zombies, but don't be deceived: they're ruthless killing machines," Anakin explained.

He was cut off by the entrance of a man. He was dressed in a night-black tunic and pants with a blood-red silk cape. He had jet-black hair and piercing Sith-yellow eyes. He radiated dark energy.

"Hello," he said in chilling, calculating voice. "I am Darth Vicious. These, as you can see, are my Brainwashed Minions." He smiled chillingly.

"Why are you here?," questioned Anakin.

"I am after your female companions there. If you would be so kind as to hand them over, I intern won't hurt any of you," he replied calmly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Anakin evenly.

"Then you leave me no choice. Kill him," Vicious commanded.

Soon Anakin was jumping around with his lightsaber, running some Minions through, cutting various parts off of others. Meanwhile Padmé grabbed Angel and hid in a corner, shooting any Minions who got too close with her blaster. Soon there were no minions left. Anakin stood, breathing hard, among various bodies.

"Very good, young Jedi. Let's see how you do against my right hand…Thing," said Vicious. From behind him jumped a woman. She flipped over him and landed, crouched. She raised her dark head and grinned chillingly.

**She had fangs.**

"A v-vam-vamp-vampire!," squealed Angel. Padmé gasped. Anakin just smirked.

"Hello," she hissed. "I am Medeussss. I have long sssought after you, Anakin Ssskywalker. Today you will ffall, and it will be I that killed you."

"I don't think so," replied Anakin. He put his lightsaber in ready position. Medeus brought out 2 whip hilts. With a SNAP-HISS, she turned on her lightning whips. Medeus lunged at Anakin. He blocked her whips. He lunged at her throat, but she ducked. They kept lunging and ducking and blocking like that for a few tense minutes. Padmé and Angel watched in terror. Suddenly they heard 2 clangs. Anakin had knocked the lightning whips out of the vampire's hands and now had his lightsaber at her throat. "You can't kill me! I'm a vampire!," she spat.

"Yeah, well, I don't think even vampires can survive decapitation," Anakin said wryly.

"You're a Jedi! You're not sssuppossed to do that! You wouldn't dare!," she screamed.

"Oh yeah? Well, here's the first thing you need to know about me: I have a dark streak. 2nd thing: I DON'T like people messing with my family," Anakin shot back.

Padmé, knowing what was about to happen, covered Angel's eyes. Then Anakin proceeded to decapitate Medeus. He moved on to challenge Darth Vicious

"Well done!," Vicious said in his cold voice. "I didn't expect you to live through that. Now, let's see if you can handle… ME! MUAHAHAHAHA!" He broke out a Sith-red lightsaber.

"I'm getting REALLY tired of destroying you guys," quipped Anakin.

"Foolish Jedi! I'll-"

"Scum."

"What?"

"Scum. It's your line. Jedi scum! If you're gonna be a Sith, you gotta say your lines right!"

"Oh, shut up and fight like a man!," said the Sith angrily.

"If you say so," said Anakin. Then he lunged at Vicious. Vicious blocked.

Lightsabers clashed! HISS-CRASH-SIZZLE-POP! The air stank of ozone. The men grunted with exertion. Angel's eyes were huge from terror. Padmé was softly humming to try to calm her down. Anakin and Vicious continued fighting. Anakin looked into Padmé's eyes.

"_**Shoot his back!," **_Anakin urged telepathically. She nodded microscopically. When Vicious's back was turned, she aimed carefully. "Angel," she whispered, "cover your eyes."

She shot.

He never saw it coming.

"Yay! Mommy and Daddy killed the bad guys! Now we can get my costume!," Angel squealed.

Padmé and Anakin just laughed.


End file.
